


All The Small Things (Larry)

by squishie



Series: embracethegays oneshots [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishie/pseuds/squishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's cold, so Louis warms him up by lending him his over-sized sweater... and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Small Things (Larry)

**Author's Note:**

> co-written by soya.

“You’re so warm,” Harry mumbled, snuggling closer to Louis as they cuddled while watching a movie. They were watching Bambi, one of Harry’s favourites, and were a mess of limbs on the couch; Harry lying on top of Louis, their legs tangled together and the curly head resting on the smaller’s chest.

“I can’t believe you’re cold. The heat is on the highest setting but you’re still shivering,” Louis complained, shifting his weight beneath Harry. “I’m _melting_ here.”

“You feel so nice,” Harry sighed, snuggling closer to his chest. Louis wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, rubbing circles on his back.

“Let me get you a sweater baby. I don’t want you to freeze. Come on, get off of me for a second,” Louis muttered. Harry lifted his weight so that the smaller boy could slide out from underneath him. Harry slumped back onto the couch, using his own arm as a pillow. “Be right back,” Louis whispered, bending down to kiss Harry’s temple before heading to their bedroom.

He shuffled through the drawers of the dresser until he found one of his largest and comfiest sweaters they owned. He headed back to the living room, handing it to Harry as he sat up and reached for it. Louis slid back into his spot again as he observed Harry.

“Thanks Lou,” Harry murmured, smiling as he pulled the fabric over his head.

Once cozy, Harry dropped back onto Louis’ chest, this time nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. He pressed a sloppy kiss to the skin and Louis giggled, spreading his legs so that Harry’s body could drop between them. Their arms were wrapped tightly around one another and Harry rested his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of Louis’ strawberry shampoo.

“You smell good,” he mumbled, skimming his nose lightly along Louis’ jawline, making the elder smile faintly.

“Aren’t you just full of compliments today?” he said softly, squeezing Harry in his arms.

“I want to be full of you,” Harry mumbled, his lips brushing against the skin of his neck. Louis snorted.

“You’re so cheeky sweetheart,” he whispered back, and Harry pushed himself up to look down at his boyfriend, grinning widely.

“Will you make me some tea, Lou? Maybe that’ll warm me up some more,” Harry asked, his fingers brushing down Louis’ cheekbones.

“Sure, come help me though,” Louis said, gently pushing Harry off of him. “You know, you look really adorable in that baggy sweater, and that beanie, and those sweats. They make you look so small,” Louis pointed out, causing Harry to turn around with a grin.

Harry giggled, looking down at his feet nervously as he mumbled a thank you. Louis grabbed his hand and towed him to the kitchen, pushing him onto the counter as he searched for the kettle. He admired the way the orange sweater looked in contrast to his bright green eyes. They seemed to make the colour pop in an almost magical way. They were brighter than any emerald.

Unable to hold himself back, Louis dropped the kettle onto the counter and stepped towards his adorable boyfriend. He grabbed Harry’s cheeks between his hands and pulled his face closer to press a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. Harry’s body instantly moulded to Louis’ and he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, wanting to be closer to the boy. He could feel warmth spreading through his chest and belly, all the way to the tip of his nose and fingers and toes; a spark seemingly caused by the contact with Louis.

“I can’t get over how cute you look,” Louis cooed when he pulled away, keeping his hands on the back of Harry’s neck and his chest. Harry blushed, pulling him closer between his legs and kissed his nose. “It’s like I have my tiny sixteen year old boyfriend back; my tiny baby boy that has now outgrown me by inches and gotten so muscular.” Louis chuckled and squeezed Harry’s bicep, causing the younger to grin widely.

“You like remembering so far back?” Harry pointed out with a smile, bringing Louis in for a warm hug, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s neck.

“Yeah, it reminds me of the good old days, when we were happy and were still learning about each other, experiencing new things. I liked that,” Louis explained, resting his cheek on top of Harry’s head.

“When we _were_ happy?” Harry gasped, pushing Louis away a little bit to look into his eyes. Louis brushed his thumb down Harry’s cheekbone, shaking his head. “What do you mean?” Harry asked, his voice an octave higher than usual.

“Oh, Harry. No, I didn’t mean it like that. Not like that at all,” Louis reassured his boyfriend, leaning in to press a comforting peck on his chin before continuing. “I meant like when we were both so giddy with each other because we’d just started going out, remember? Remember that feeling you get when you first start going steady, and you feel like finally, _finally_ , everything’s just right? I’m still happy now, Haz. More than I ever thought I’d be. I meant it in the new relationship kind of way,” he spoke softly, making sure Harry understood.

“I love you,” Harry mumbled, pushing Louis’ fringe off of his forehead.

“I know baby. I love you too,” Louis replied, leaning in to kiss Harry before returning to his tea. He filled the kettle with water and placed it on the burner, waiting for it to boil.

Once both mugs of tea were prepared, Louis and Harry returned to their half-finished movie. They bumped into one another on their way and carefully crashed together on the couch, wary of not spilling any of their scorching hot drinks on themselves.

They instantly snuggled into each other’s sides, Harry’s head resting on Louis’ shoulder as they sipped on their tea. When he finished, he set the empty mug on the coffee table and turned to wrap his arms around Louis’ arm, cuddling closer to his favourite boy and kicking his legs up under himself.

“M’still cold Lou,” Harry mumbled. Louis chuckled and rubbed his hands along Harry’s arms in an attempt to warm him up. He leant down and pressed his lips to Harry’s forehead to feel his temperature. “You don’t have a fever,” he pointed out, and Harry tilted his head up to catch Louis’ lips with his own for a few seconds.

“I’ll get you a blanket sweetheart,” Louis said moments later. He began to push himself off of the couch but Harry quickly caught his arm in protest. “No, I’m fine. Please just stay,” Harry asked, his green eyes batting as he stared up at Louis with a pouty lip.

Louis complied, leaning back down on the sofa and grunting when Harry dropped down onto his chest again, leaning up for another kiss. Louis smiled and pressed his lips to Harry’s, loving how the younger boy shivered slightly in his arms at the touch.

“You keep me warmer than any blanket Lou,” Harry said with a grin, shifting to sit directly on Louis’ waist. He was straddling the boy, peppering his face and neck and any other exposed skin with kisses, giggling when Louis told him to stop.

“I don’t want to,” he protested, grabbing Louis’ hands that were pushing at his waist and pinning them on either side of the older boy’s head, leaning down to continue tickling him with his lips and his nose.

“Stop! Harry you’re tickling me!” Louis squealed, squirming beneath Harry’s hold in a desperate attempt to get away.

“Make me,” Harry teased, sticking his tongue out as he kissed down Louis’ clothed chest, making sure to get both of his nipples in the process.

“H-Harry, c’mon! You know it’s not fair. You’ve got me pinned and you’re bigger than me!” Louis whined weakly, trying not to moan when Harry bent down to kiss his stomach over his t-shirt, the way he was bent causing his hips to dig against Louis’.

“I thought you said I looked smaller when I wore this jumper?” Harry tormented him, leaning up to shoot Louis a smirk.

“You _look_ smaller, doesn’t mean I can carry you around everywhere when you wear it,” Louis joked, and Harry stopped attacking him with kisses. He pulled away and looked deep into Louis’ eyes, both of them smiling like love struck teenagers. Then, Harry leaned forward and crashed their lips together, his hands releasing Louis’ wrists and wrapping around his neck instead.

Louis moaned into the kiss and let his arms wrap around Harry’s slim waist, pulling his body impossibly closer. He could feel the younger lad shaking slightly against him, so he ran a hand up and down Harry’s back to warm him up. Harry smiled into the kiss and ran his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip, asking permission to deepen it. It was granted to him almost immediately, and the younger boy began to explore Louis’ mouth with his tongue. He always tasted good, like mint and tea and sugar. Like Louis. Harry loved it.

Both boys took their time snogging, hands roaming the other’s body, lips and tongue moving slowly against each other, just enjoying the moment. Louis slipped one hand beneath Harry’s jumper and slowly left a trail of scratches down his back, making Harry shiver and press himself closer to Louis, rubbing their hips together.

He ground down against his boyfriend, making Louis moan obscenely when he did it a second time. Harry trailed sloppy, open-mouthed kisses down the older boys jaw as they rutted against each other. He stopped at his ear, licking up the earlobe and nibbling before whispering into it.

“I need you Lou,” he mumbled.

“Harry, yeah. Yeah, I need you too,” Louis growled back. He was suddenly very aware of his trousers tightening uncomfortably. “But I don’t feel like moving,” he chuckled. “I’m comfy here.”

“Let me ride you here then Lou,” Harry mumbled, his thumbs running down Louis’ cheekbones. “Please.”

Louis’ eyes widened, and he placed his hand over Harry’s on his cheek. He nodded, feeling speechless. Riding was not something Harry did often, but when he did, Louis always got really excited. “Of course, baby. Yeah, you can ride me.”

Harry smiled and attacked Louis’ lips in another feverish kiss, grinding his hips as he did so. Louis groaned and slipped his hands beneath the waistband of Harry’s trousers, grabbing his arse and squeezing as he guided Harry’s hips, both boys feeling the pleasure the friction caused.

“Too much,” Harry hissed, tugging on the hem of Louis’ shirt as he peppered his neck with kisses and fresh love bites. Louis got the hint and lifted his arms up a bit, allowing the younger boy to slip it over his head, tossing it aside.

Harry moved down Louis’ legs to pull down his pants, dragging his briefs along as well, which left Louis bare on the couch. Harry stood up quickly and pushed down his own pants, his boxers quickly following.

“Keep your sweater on Haz,” Louis choked out just as Harry was about to pull the fabric over his head. “I want you to wear it when you ride me. You look too cute to go without,” he added breathlessly, a twinkle in his eye.

Harry blushed, looking down. His crotch and bum were covered by the large material and it even covered the top of his thighs. Louis thought he looked absolutely precious. “Come on sweetheart,” Louis mumbled, opening his arms for Harry to crawl onto his lap again.

Harry obeyed and climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs and leaning down for another kiss, rocking his hips against his boyfriend’s. Their dicks rubbed against each other, which made Louis groan loudly into Harry’s mouth.

“Look at you baby,” Louis cooed when he leaned back, running his hands down Harry’s chest and squeezing the soft material of his jumper at his waist. “You’re so cute, and you’re all mine, and you know that I love you so much,” Louis smiled, admiring the blush on Harry’s cheeks.

“I love you too,” Harry murmured, smiling and leaning down to press his forehead against Louis’. Louis smiled back and slowly brought his hand to Harry’s mouth, sticking two fingers inside.

“Suck them good sweetheart. I’m gonna prep you,” Louis whispered, and Harry nodded.

His tongue licked around the fingers, and he sucked hard, winking at Louis as he did so. He held Louis’ hand still in one of his as he made his fingers wet, grinding his hips simultaneously. Louis groaned loudly and let his head fall back on the couch, overwhelmed.

“Fuck, Harry. You’re so fucking hot,” he moaned.

Louis pulled his fingers out, Harry whining in protest. “Shh, stop that. This will feel much better,” Louis promised, patting one of Harry’s hips. “Budge up,” he said, and Harry sat up on his knees, holding Louis’ shoulders. Louis reached between his legs, smiling at the way the sweater looked in contrast to Harry’s muscular thighs.

“I love you,” he whispered as he slowly nudged a finger inside of Harry, loving the way Harry’s whole body tensed up at the intrusion. “So cute, so adorable, this sweater makes you look so precious,” he continued as he slid his finger even deeper inside of Harry, who let out a strangled whimper at the feeling.

He rested his head against the top of Louis’, panting as the older boy added a second finger. He was quick to start scissoring them, stretching him just right.

“God Lou,” Harry moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as Louis curled his fingers inside of him, dragging them against his walls as he pulled out slowly. “That feels good, so good.”

“Not as good as I’ll feel when you’re hopping on my dick,” Louis growled, speeding up his thrusts as he added a third finger. Harry moaned at his words. He started hopping up and down a little bit, forcing Louis’ fingers deeper inside of him.

“Lou, deeper Louis, I’m gonna… Louis I’m already close,” Harry moaned, his voice going up a few octaves as Louis pressed his fingers to his prostate. “Don’t come yet Haz… only when I’m inside of you. Got it?” Louis growled.

“Okay,” Harry huffed, and Louis pulled his fingers out. He grabbed Harry’s waist and the younger leaned in for a kiss. Louis’ hands slipped down to Harry’s thighs, sliding beneath the material of the sweater to squeeze his bum, making Harry giggle against his lips.

They kept kissing and slowly moving against one another for a few minutes until Louis couldn’t take it any longer. “Want me to go dry?” Louis asked tenderly after pulling away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

Harry nodded and bowed his head down to kiss Louis’ collarbones, sucking a nice purple love bite. As he did so, Louis’ hands pulled up the hem of his sweater and forced Harry’s hips closer, hovering above his throbbing member.

“You ready?” Louis asked, waiting for Harry to answer before doing anything else. When Harry nodded, Louis slowly pushed his hips down as he tipped his own upwards, nudging the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscle.

Harry winced, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder as he took a few deep breaths. Louis gave him time to adjust, rubbing his back underneath the sweater, his fingers brushing against the warm skin.

“S’alright Haz, you’re doing good babe. Take your time,” Louis said comfortingly, restraining himself from thrusting up as he waited for Harry to adjust. Harry nodded before grabbing Louis’ biceps and squeezing them for something to hold on to as he slowly went down further on Louis’ dick, causing the pair to moan.

He built up a steady rhythm, hopping up and down at a slow pace as Louis looked up at him. He was on cloud nine; his eyes were wide as they watched the curly haired boy closely, the sound of his moans was like music to his ears. He kept a tight grip on Harry’s waist, assisting the boy as he rolled his hips and began to ride his dick like a pro.

“God, Harry you’re so good at this. So perfect. Keep it up darling,” he moaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when Harry rolled his hips in figure eight motions.

They were both breathing heavily, and the room was silent apart from their panting, the occasional groan and the sound of their skin slapping together. Louis was still astounded by how small Harry looked in that sweater, especially in these circumstances.

“Harry you look so small. It’s so fucking hot.” Louis whined as Harry went down on his dick again, this time changing the angle so that it brushed against his prostate.

“How am I doing?” Harry stammered, speeding up. His head bobbed, and his mouth was hanging open, small grunts leaving his lips every time Louis entered him again.

“So good baby. You make me feel so good, and you look so good,” Louis praised him. Even in this position, Louis couldn’t help but notice the rosy blush of Harry’s cheeks and his giddy smile. “Gimme a kiss.”

Louis puckered his lips, waiting for his boyfriend to notice. Harry did, leaving only a quick, adoring peck that made Louis grin as he continued his work.

Louis lifted a hand to brush aside the curly fringe flopping over his eyes and Harry leant into the touch, a choked moan leaving his lips.

“Louis, I’m close. Too close,” he whispered frantically.

“Hold it babe, I know you can do it. You’ve done it loads of times before, baby. Just hold it for a bit alright? I’m close too,” Louis muttered urgently, praying Harry wouldn’t come yet. He knew it was a lot to ask of Harry, who’d already stopped himself fom coming just moments ago, but he wanted the both of them to climax together.

Harry whined and rested his cheek against Louis’. He was getting tired and needed release. Louis used both hands on his hips to help Harry continue to get him off, making sure to push him deep every time. “You’re so good sweetheart. Absolutely amazing. I’m almost there,” Louis murmured, kissing the side of Harry’s head.

Harry nodded, cheeks blushing at Louis’ compliments despite the situation they were in. He twisted his head so he could kiss and nibble at Louis’ neck, leaving a trail of red marks across the skin. Louis was thrusting now, going deep into Harry with every rock of his hips. Harry sucked one more dark love bite before sitting up straight with a moan.

“Almost there,” he stammered, propping his hands on Louis’ chest to help him bounce on his cock.

“Me too, me too,” Louis groaned, snapping his hips up one more time and grabbing onto the back of Harry’s jumper. Harry arched his back and shouted his name while he came, completely untouched.

Louis followed suit, filling Harry up with his hot liquid. Harry was fisting the back of his hair, panting heavily against his neck as he rode Louis through their orgasm.

“Jesus Christ,” Harry whined, slowing down his movements until he completely still on top of Louis. He slowly lifted himself off of Louis’ dick, both boys wincing at the sensivity, before crashing onto his boyfriend’s chest, exhausted and completely spent. Louis wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s tiny waist and kissed his temple multiple times.

“You did so great. You’re perfect sweetheart. You make me feel so good. I’m so happy,” he praised him, and Harry nuzzled closer.

Louis fisted the back of Harry’s jumper and rested his head against his boyfriend’s, both of them remaining silent as they watched the end credits of Bambi scroll down the screen. “I’m warm now,” Harry murmured happily after a few minutes.

“I’m feeling kind of chilly all of a sudden, we might have to do that again,” Louis snickered. Harry giggled.

“M’too exhausted,” the younger boy slurred, gently kissing the skin of Louis’ neck.

“Go to sleep Haz,” Louis murmured, closing his eyes and rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Harry’s back. He loved when Harry fell asleep against him, a warm, steady weight that comforted him. He shifted a bit so that he could press a kiss to the top of Harry’s head, nose rubbing against the curls. “Good night darling.”


End file.
